


Sumomo Pays Her Debts

by smolboywrites



Series: Trio Of Towns Kids Series [1]
Category: Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns
Genre: Child Abuse, Extremely Underage, F/M, He's very physically abusive to her, Loss of Virginity, Punishment, so reader beware I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolboywrites/pseuds/smolboywrites
Summary: Sumomo does her best to not mess up because she knows Mr. Moriya will punish her, and one day when's he more grumpy then usual, all her fears come true.Inspired by the cutscene of the same name that was actually wholesome and cute but when I read that title I immediately thought dark terrible thoughts because I'm a good person.





	Sumomo Pays Her Debts

The sound of the pouring rain outside usually made Sumomo happy that the plants she took care of in her garden wouldn't be thirsty at all, but she'd been having an unusually gloomy day. There hadn't been many customers today and every time she made the smallest mistake Mr. Moriya yelled at her really loudly and it scared her. 

' _I don't see why he's so angry over tiny mistakes.. he really scares me sometimes..'_ she thought to herself as lifted a heavy stack of dishes of the table and brought them over to the sink. Since there was so little customers right now Moriya had decided that she should make herself useful elsewhere and go upstairs to his house and work on cleaning.

' _i really wish he'd cut me some slack, I mean, I know he's so nice to me but between work and school I have a lot to worry about and do, and I'm just a kid so obviously I'd make more mistakes than a grown-up..'_

Thunder rumbled loudly outside, shaking the windows as the rain began pouring harder, spooking Sumomo and making her knock over a small statuette sitting on the old oak dresser, shattering the ornament instantly. Panicking, she ran across the tatami mats in the living room to get a broom, tripping in the process, hoping nobody heard the loud noises she was making. 

As she reached the broom she started tearing up, fearing the consequences of breaking one of Mr. Moriya's personal things. ' _Mr. Moriya is going to be furious with me...'_ she thought as tears welled up in her eyes as she began trying to sweep up her mess ' _With how angry he was today... What if he...'_ but the thought of what might happen to her was too much to bear and she began sobbing loudly, struggling to keep quiet knowing that the old wooden floors of the shop weren't exactly sound proof.

Her heart began to race as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs, she struggled to sweep the last of the broken pieces into the pan and empty them into thrash, but a loud booming voice startled her and made her spill them all over the floor again.

 "WHAT is going on up here Sumomo!?" Moriya called out loudly, eyes burning with rage "Did you break something!? And stop your annoying crying! You're bothering the customers!" 

"I-i-i-" she stuttered, trying to keep in her tears "I b-broke your little statue and I t-tripped on the rug and hurt my kn-knee, i-im so s-sorry!" She cried out as she lost it and started balling, dropping the broom and using her sleeves to cover her face and wipe her tears

Moriya was silent for a moment but then he spoke quietly "When I'm done with you it's going to be a lot more than just your knee that's hurt." And he glared at her before storming down stairs

Terrified that everything she ever feared was coming true, the tears stopped flowing for a moment as she was frozen from fear, listening for what he was doing. She heard him telling Hinata and the others that they were free to leave due to how slow business was going, and that he was closing up shop early to relax. She heard them all say goodbye and she desperately tried to get her legs to move so she could run down and beg Hinata to help her, but she just couldn't. 

As she heard heard the steady thump of footsteps start coming back in her direction, she went into flight or fight mode, and quickly looked for somewhere to hide. Noticing that he had a closet, she pushed open the heavy door and began trying to climb in.

"You stupid slut." 

Her heart started beating incredibly fast and she felt a hand grip the collar of her kimono and yank her out of the closet, slamming her hard into the ground. Her breath was knocked out of her and her head started spinning as she tried to lift herself up off the tatami floor. "M-Mr. Moriya I'm s-sorry.." she called out meekly

"Of course you are. Now that you're about to get what's coming to you." He replied angrily and he slapped her across the face, knocking her down again.

This time Sumomo just lay on the floor, whimpering, not wanting to provoke him any further.

"I would say it's unbelievable you won't even try to get up again but considering how worthless you are I guess it makes sense." he hissed out as he flipped Sumomo over onto her back "But I suppose that's fine. It is time for your punishment after all."

As he flipped her over she couldn't help but instinctively pull her knees together. She's never been a victim of that kind of abuse and she wasn't ready to accept what was about to happen so she just turned her head so she wouldn't have to look at him, yielding another smack across the face.

"How dare you not look me in the eyes you stupid slut bitch!?" He yelled out angrily "After all I've done for you... Well. It's time for you to start paying off your debt" 

The sexual tone of the last of his words was lost on her, but she knew she wasn't going to like where this was going. A sense of dread bubbled up from the depths of her stomach as he started sliding her short kimono up over head, leaving her in nothing but her panties and knee high stockings. Her mind tried to drift to anywhere but where she was, her sweet light pink colored eyes gazing up at the window, watching a branch shake in the storm. A slimy voice broke her concentration and snapped her back into reality.

"You even dress like a slut.." he said, sounding disgusted yet satisfied as he ran his fingers up the sides of her stockings."You're hot for a kid, Sumomo. It's the only thing you've ever done right."

Hearing him say her name combined with the way he talked about her made tears start welling up in her eyes, and as she felt lips close around one of her nipples, and fingers start working the other, she let her tears fall.

Moriya kept sucking on the young girls nipple, enjoying the way her tiny, underdeveloped bud felt against his tongue. In truth, he'd be longing for this ever since she came to him looking for work. He hated her yes, but he lusted for her all the same.

After a few minutes he stopped, and the quick gasp of relief from Sumomo made him chuckle. "Stupid slut. You think that was enough to pay your debts? You owe me so much more.." he said with a tone of anger she'd never heard from anyone.

Once she felt his hands on her underwear she broke and started kicking and screaming for him to leave her alone. She kicked at his chest and amidst her flurry of swings her fist connected with Moriyas jaw, and she immediately regretted her actions.

Although Sumomo had not hurt him with the punch, it sent him into a rage. He began hitting her hard, landing a punch on her stomach and one to the head that nearly knocked her out, but he knew he needed to keep her awake for what was about to come.

Disoriented and in immense pain from being punched in the head, all she could do was lay there as she felt her underwear slip down her thighs, past her calves, and finally over her feet. All she did was lay there and cry, her breath hitching as he spread her legs.

He admired the little girls pussy, wanting to bury his cock deep into her and fuck her until she died. But he knew that if he did he wouldn't get to do this in the future. But he fantasized about it as he stripped off all of his clothes and got into position. 

Sumomo braced herself as best she could as he entered her very abruptly. His thick, hard cock spreading her to point where she felt she'd physically break.

He only hesitated for a moment, enjoying the feeling of the little girls tight walls before he began thrusting in and out of her. After only a couple of thrusts he noticed blood trickling out around his cock, and his pace quickened as he relished in the fact he just took the virginity of a little girl. Soon he was pumping in and out of her as hard as he could, letting out small moans when she involuntarily clamped down around his hard cock.

Sumomo didn't try to resist, her short, now messy hair bouncing up and down with her body as the older man thrust into her violently. She would occasionally moan as well, as the pain faded and she found slight pleasure at the feeling of a huge cock inside of her, pumping in and out, but she did not want to. Tears began to fall once more as she prayed to Inari for this to be over soon, and although the fox spirit wasn't listening, she got her wish.

Moriya's pace picked up as his thrust got shallower and he neared his climax. "I'm gonna breed you slut. I'm gonna fuck you whenever I want and fill you with cum until you're bred." Thinking about impregnating this small child, although impossible, pushed him over the edge and he stuffed his entire cock deep into her, and emptied his balls into her, shooting out thick spurts of warm cum in her underaged pussy. 

Sumomo felt the warm rush of liquid into her insides and she didn't understand what was happening but she knew it was wrong. She felt dirty and gross, like she had done something bad on purpose. Slowly, she turned her head to look up at the man who just pumped her full of his seed, and she was met with a fist to the face, this time knocking her out.

Moriya stayed inside of Sumomo, who was now passed out, for a couple more minutes as he kissed her unresponsive lips and licked her neck. After he was satisfied he pulled out and watched as a mix of his cum and her blood spilled out of her abused folds, and he thought about taking her again while she slept but a knock at the door downstairs spoiled his plan. He cleaned himself up and dressed himself, heading down to deal with whatever idiot was knocking on a building that said 'Closed'. He would just have to clean up the brat later. For a brief moment he thought about killing her but he knew she'd never tell. And then he'd get to abuse her all he wanted. 


End file.
